Typical portable devices, e.g. hand-held devices, operate using power from batteries, such as batteries that are disposable or rechargeable. However, batteries are limited in the amount of energy that they supply to a device, and often provide a less than desirable time of operation for a device. In addition, batteries can be heavy and require hazardous material recycling procedures for their disposal.
Unlike disposable batteries, which can be used once, rechargeable batteries can be utilized many times. However, they too can be problematic. For example, typical rechargeable batteries require long periods of time (e.g., hours or more) to recharge, especially with respect to their use time. Additionally, they have a limited and sometimes low number of recharge cycles, and recharging degrades their charging capabilities. That is, a typical rechargeable battery stores less voltage for a shorter period of time after each recharging of the battery.
Safety guidelines regulate the use of some portable devices, e.g. hand-held devices, such as ruggedized hand-held controllers used in military and other similar operations. For example, because of the drawbacks described herein, battery operated controllers may be tethered to a battery pack. During an operation, a user may exchange partially depleted batteries with freshly charged batteries to ensure the controller is fully powered during the operation. Thus, the battery pack contains at least two sets of batteries, one of which is always recharging.
These and other drawbacks exist with respect to battery-operated devices.